


猫咪咖啡屋

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基·不知猴年马月才填的完-Sherllienna [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 猫咪咖啡屋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: Summary: Loki在无限战争后灵魂受到重创，无奈之下被迫附在了一只猫咪身上。某一天，当Loki在猫咖中梳理自己的毛发时，他哥哥就那样毫无征兆地推门走了进来。





	1. Chapter 1

这是Loki出来卖的第一天。

这么说也许不太准确，因为他和中庭大街上的那些穿着暴露的站街女并不一样，也和各种娱乐场所的陪酒人士不同。Loki既不负责卖身，也不负责解决什么人（或者他更愿称之为蝼蚁）的性欲望，更何况就算他打算提供那群中庭人也不敢；他只是——好吧，在某种层面上来说，他确实和陪酒人士有些相像——他只是变成了一只猫。

一只猫咖里的猫。

要描述他是如何沦落到这里的并不容易，因为那过程确实颇为曲折。无限战争时，出于某种不可名状的原因——或许是自然磁场上出现了什么差错，亦或是在这个世界之外还有着什么脑子出了问题的‘上帝’在操纵着这一切——Loki干了一件蠢事儿，而这件事儿直接导致了他现在的悲惨境地：那就是他居然脑子一热，拿起小刀想去刺杀那个紫色的超级大反派。

这简直就是明摆着的自杀式攻击。灭霸一眼就识破了他的小把戏，他像是拎小猫一样掐着Loki把他拎起来，而后径直掐断了他的脖子。

感谢Frigga曾教给他的灵魂法术吧。Loki在自己脖子被掐断的那一瞬间之前，用尽浑身力气对自己施了一个灵魂撕裂术。他将自己的一大部分灵魂全部割裂了出去，用最后那点魔法传送到了中庭。

寻找宿体花了Loki不少时间。他现在这个不完整的灵魂显然不适合再附在什么人身上，于是动物成了他的首要选择。他拖着自己残破的灵魂在中庭的大街上转悠了几圈之后，终于选定了一只奄奄一息的蓝眼睛橘猫附了上去。

至少这毛色不错，Loki在心里安慰自己。现在他看上去总算有些像他的那个雷神哥哥了。他这么想着，不由地将自己冻僵的尾巴蜷得更紧了一些，在极度的危机感和困倦中，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

第二天醒来的时候Loki发现自己被带到了一家猫咪咖啡厅。这东西他曾在来地球的前一天晚上听Thor提过。据他所说，中庭人对于猫咪总有着一种狂热的喜爱。他们浪费着大把大把的金钱和时间，点一杯比市场价高出两三倍的咖啡，就为了坐在那间卖咖啡的店里，逗猫玩。

当时他们刚做完一些普通兄弟绝不会做的运动。Loki躺在Thor怀里，那个金发大个子便慢慢地梳理着他的头发。

他说你当初的侵略方法根本就有问题，你哪怕带着一群猫咪去攻占地球，成功率也比带着那群丑得要死的奇瑞人效果要好。

Loki知道他哥哥又在取笑他当年的那些丰功伟绩了。他报复性地爬起来咬了一口Thor翘着的唇角，而后被力大无穷的雷神搂着腰重新拖进怀里，开始了新一轮的毫无章法的接吻。

 

总之今天就是Loki开始工作的日子了。即便他再怎么不愿意承认，但猫咖店的老板的确帮他捡回了一条命。Loki被带到猫咖之后受到了极其仔细的优待，在老板的帮助下，他过上了衣食无忧的生活。而在养好了伤之后，Loki也就像其他猫咪一样被安排着去接客。

其实说是接客，猫咪们依旧是被讨好的那一方。那群中庭人来到猫咖之后，不干别的，只举着一堆高价买来的猫零食追在猫咪身后求它们吃。而至于吃不吃，吃多少，给不给那群人摸，到最后还是猫咪们自己决定。

这倒是挺像统治了天下苍生的。Loki跳上桌子，伏在上面开始眺望被他‘统治’的世界。他得赶紧寻找到他遗失的那片灵魂，以及试图恢复法术——他的法术在灵魂被撕裂之后好像受到了什么禁锢，不管Loki怎么做，它就是不肯重新出现。这让Loki十分暴躁，他扯着自己的尾巴，爪子挥出去，将一盏台灯扫到了桌下。

台灯碎在地板上引来了店员的一阵侧目。可Loki不在乎，他冲着对方示威地喵了一声，而后翻了个身，被咖啡厅的大门吸引了注意力。

只见那扇木门被缓缓推开，门上系着的风铃发出‘叮’的一声响。而后一个身材健壮的金发男人走了进来，他看上去沮丧极了。当柜台的侍者询问他需要来点什么的时候，那个心碎的男人说他需要一杯咖啡，和一只猫。

可那都不是重点。重点在于——天哪——重点在于，那个金发男人，根本就是Loki的那个便宜哥哥，无限战争的战斗英雄，雷神Thor。

Loki呆呆地看了他十来分钟，而后在Thor向他走来的时候，极为主动地跳上了他的膝头。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

从小到大，如果说有什么是Loki从不怀疑的，那肯定是他哥哥永远是个大麻烦。

这已经是Thor第无数次把眼泪滴到他的身上了——说眼泪也许还文雅点，因为另一种可能滴上去的东西Loki不愿细想。那个在外人面前威严勇敢的雷神此刻褪去了他所有的作为神王的气质，他像任何一个失去了挚爱或者兄弟的金发大个子一样，抱着Loki哭得形象全无。

“Tony建议我来这里……”他对着怀里的Loki猫说，全然不顾后者的尾巴正在噼里啪啦打着他的手背，“他说来这儿撸猫——那词儿是这么说的吧——有利于我快点走出悲伤。可这里只会让我想起我的Loki，虽然他也和猫并不相像，他更像那种小小的、有毒的蛇，趁你一不注意就会咬你一口的那种。”

Loki对着他翻了个白眼。说实话，他从前可没发觉自己的哥哥有这么非凡的想象力。但他实在受够Thor的眼泪了，那会让他觉得他哥哥仿佛是个被抛弃的大型犬一样——可那明显不是，因为Loki从未想要抛下他。他想了想，最终还是伸出爪子将自己软乎乎的手掌交到了Thor手里。

Thor握住了他的爪子，但他明显没敢用力。因为Loki的手掌实在是太小了，以至于这个金发大个子总觉得会不小心把他哪里弄折掉。他小心翼翼地捏了捏Loki掌心的肉垫，然后挠了一下橘猫毛茸茸的头顶。

“我知道他是个小骗子，”他顺着Loki的毛，轻声对他说，“他曾经用自己的死骗过我两次——两次，你敢相信吗？他就那样当着我的面坠落，或是死在我怀里。他明知那样会让我心碎，可他依旧那么做了。他总用那些小把戏戏弄我，每当我被他捉弄得团团转的时候他就又会忽然冒出来说‘哈！你又被我骗到了’。从小都是这样，只有这一次，他没回来。”

“他为什么这次不回来了呢？”他揉了揉Loki爪子上的茸毛，像是在问他又像是在问自己，“不会是突然改过自新了吧。”

Loki被这突如其来的悲伤弄得说不出话。他从未见过他哥哥露出这幅表情，那个金发雷神永远都跟个小太阳似的；他健壮、乐观，而且对于世人有着无穷无尽的爱；他是光明神。可现在失去Loki这件事弄得他的光芒被遮掩住了，Loki张了张口，却发现自己除了‘喵’什么也说不出来。

‘诡计之神当然不会那么快改过自新。’他在心里说。他想亲亲Thor的脸颊，或是抚摸他的金发，就像从前Thor安慰他那样。可他做不到，他的爪子太小，他的身子也太短，根本不足以来做这些事情；所以他只能另辟蹊径。Loki想了想，从Thor的腿上跳下去，扯着他的裤脚把他带到了咖啡厅的柜台。

柜台上陈列着几种口味的蛋糕，而Loki曾经偷偷吃过其中的一种。那味道实在美味极了，这位曾经的诡计之神迫不及待地想要跟他哥哥分享他喜欢的食物，他用尾巴拍了一下Thor的脚脖子，爪子指了指他所认为的最好吃的那款蛋糕。

“你想让我试试这个？”Thor低头问趴在他脚边的橘猫，而此时它正在向他伸爪子，雷神想了想，最终尝试着弯腰把它抱了起来。

Loki趴在他怀里喵了一声。他本来想点头来着，奈何这只猫的身体仿佛还没有学会这个技能。于是他拱着脑袋蹭了蹭Thor的胸肌，尾巴蜷住了他的手指。

“那我就试试这个吧。”Thor蹭了蹭他背上的茸毛。他在一群新奇羡慕的目光中付了账单——在这种地方猫咪允许你抱是个极大的荣幸——而后抱着蛋糕和Loki回到了自己的座位上。

吃蛋糕的时候Loki一直在试图舔他的叉子，而Thor则在拿着自己的勺子左躲又躲地逗他。他倒不是小气，只是柜台的服务生特地嘱咐了他不能给猫咪吃蛋糕，故而出于对橘猫的安全着想，Thor很谨慎地不让这个贪吃的小橘猫把一整块蛋糕全给吞进去。

不过最终Thor还是败下了阵来。因为他怀里的橘猫被他逗急了，一尾巴甩到了他的掌心。而橘猫的叫声实在是太可怜了，这让Thor难免起了一些同情心，他握着Loki那条长长的、毛茸茸的尾巴，妥协地将勺子递到了他的嘴边。

“只能给你吃一口。”Thor晃了晃手里的勺子跟他讲条件，也不管Loki听不听得懂，“不能多吃，不然对你不好。”

但Loki哪里管他。他凑近勺子舔了舔那块蛋糕，然后一小口一小口地全部吃干净了。

 

就这样，一人一猫和睦地度过了一个平静的下午。临走的时候Loki缩在Thor怀里不愿意离开，那位金发雷神抱着他轻声哄骗，说我下次还来看你。于是Loki这才松手，他允许了Thor在他头顶上留下一个吻，而后当他哥哥站起来走向咖啡厅的大门时轻轻地喵了一声。

“其实我觉得你跟我曾经的那只锤子还是有挺多共同之处的，”雷神走到一半突然回头道，“我说不上为什么，但我感觉我们之间有着以前我跟Mjolnir的那种默契。”

Loki本来都跳到窗台上打算放任自己这只橘猫的身体沉浸在离开Thor的悲伤之中了，结果他就听到了这句话。Loki浑身僵硬了一下，强迫自己压下想打人的冲动，而后一尾巴又把一盏台灯给扫到了桌子底下。

于是，在‘啪’的一声响后，咖啡店损失掉了他们的第二盏台灯。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Thor再次来到猫咖已经是一个月后的事情了。

安顿阿斯加德的民众花了他不少功夫。由于阿萨人人数众多，即使Thor是无限战争的战争英雄，这件事依旧被联合国压了下来。为了能够让阿萨人尽快安顿，Thor专门花了一些时间去和人类代表扯皮。这文件通信审判之类的事情一来二去，等到他回过神来时时间已经过去了一个多月。好容易空闲下来的Thor一时间有些想不出该做什么，他躺在复联大厦中的那张大床上想了一会儿，最终决定再去看看他的那只喵喵橘。

是的，现在那只橘猫在Thor心里已经有了名字。不知怎么的，Thor对它总有些熟悉感。那感觉太过强烈，以至于他仅仅见过那只猫两次，就已经在心里为它拟下了爱称。不过Thor没有当着它的面叫出这个名字，因为他不知道猫咪是否会喜欢它。于是他只是在每一次想到橘猫的时候，轻轻地在心里叫上两声。

“也就只有你会给猫咖里的一只猫取名字了，”当Thor将这个见闻说给Tony时，那位无限战争的战斗英雄摇着头笑他，“有时候我真怀疑你和你兄弟究竟是怎么一回事，一个这么甜，另一个那么……”

他说到一半住了嘴，而Thor想他知道Tony那是什么意思。Loki已经死了，而这个事实他迟早得接受。Thor苦笑了一下，接下去了Tony想说的话。

“他以前不是那样，”他说，“在我们小时候——那是很早以前的事了——Loki一直是我们之中更让父亲母亲省心的那个。他那个时候是个小甜心，我们都爱他。”

他和Loki实在浪费了太多时间，Thor后来想道。他们总以为神的生命无穷无尽，故而将大把的时间浪费在了互相争夺和发狠较劲上。这的确也是奥丁家的传统——他们总习惯把事情搞到不死不休的局面才甘心。而这也导致了，当最终的死亡来临之时，Thor才发现，他还没来得及和Loki说一句‘我爱你’。

这就是奥丁家的另一个传统了。他们从不说‘我爱你’，他们只说我恨你或者我忠诚于你。因为他们的恨即是爱，忠诚于恨混杂在一起便是比‘爱’更永恒的东西。Thor推开了猫咖店的玻璃门，他想假如再来一次，他一定要和Loki说那三个词。

然后他就看到了那只猫——他的喵喵橘——它正立在猫咪跑步机上，一脸生无可恋地拖着步子向前跑。而当Thor走过去的时候，它明显打了个磕绊。然后，它将尾巴一甩，一尾巴抽上了Thor的脚脖子。

“喵！”它叫道，那声音听着活像Loki从前爱说的‘滚远点’。Thor哭笑不得地蹲下去，安抚地摸了摸他坏脾气的橘猫：“你怎么了？”

橘猫不理他，继续吭哧吭哧地往前跑。Thor就在它旁边找了个空地坐下来，将刚刚买好的咖啡蛋糕放在一边。“我买了蛋糕，”他哄骗着说，“是你爱吃的口味，你想吃可以偷偷过来舔一舔。”

蛋糕这个词令橘猫难得地扭头看了Thor一眼。那个金发大个子一脸宠溺地盘腿坐在那儿，活像个大孩子。这让Loki不由地有些心软，他跳下猫咪跑步机，敏捷地跳上了Thor的膝头。

‘你来干什么？’Loki攥着Thor帽衫上的一个绒球无声地抛出自己的疑问，‘阿斯加德的事情就那么少么？’

Thor见他跳上来，连忙伸手把他抱了个满怀。他的体温相较于猫咖空调带来的冷空气要高一些，对于Loki来讲不温不凉刚刚好。故而他没有拒绝这个拥抱，而是在Thor怀里找了个舒适的角度，圈着尾巴蜷了起来。

“我之前一个月都在忙着安顿阿斯加德，”Thor抚摸着猫咪背上软乎乎的毛发，也不管他听不听得懂就向他解释，“现在基本上已经和人类谈妥了，他们分给了我们一块还算不错的岛屿，足够我们的民众在那里生活了。好笑的是岛上有座小山的形状活像是Loki以前最喜欢的大角——那是我兄弟，我跟你提到过的——那地方他见了一定会喜欢，说不定还会要求我给他立个雕像什么的。”

他说到角的时候还特意比划了一下那个形状，结果一个没抱稳，差点把Loki从他怀里摔出去。惨遭抛出的Loki急忙拽住了Thor的衣服领子，险险吊在那里的同时不由地在心里对他哥哥翻了个白眼。

阿斯加德在地球上能够获得一席之位已经远远超出了Loki的预料。那一定很不容易——Thor向来不是个擅长扯皮的人，更何况人类联合国的那群人又岂是好对付的？他趴在Thor的怀里，听着那个有些笨手笨脚的金发大个子低声向他道歉。Loki用脸蹭了蹭他哥哥的手心，才意识到这也许意味着Thor以后很少能够有机会来看自己了。

可是这怎么能行？！Loki还指望让Thor帮自己收集一些能够重回原形的方法呢！他扯着Thor的袖子指了指猫咖的门，然后冲着那个方向摇了摇头。紧接着，他攥紧了Thor的衣服，做出一副打死也不松开的模样，将那个金发大个子牢牢地抓在了自己的小爪子中。

“喵——！”他对着Thor发出命令，颐气指使的模样跟从前他还是邪神时一点没变。他想跟Thor说不准把他一只猫丢在这里，却又没办法说出口，便只能竭尽全力地用肢体语言去表述自己的想法。好在即便他这副模样虽然在外人眼里只是一只猫咪在撒娇，Thor却破天荒地看懂了他本来的意思。金发雷神低下头注视着他怀里的橘猫，试探着握住了橘猫的爪子。

“你不想让我走？”他问道，“你如果不想让我走，就用你的肉垫按按我的手掌。我可以把你从这里买走，但前提是你要愿意。”

这话挺傻的，连旁边的店员都在偷偷笑他，可Thor却觉得橘猫一定能听懂他在说什么。他屏住呼吸将手掌摊开放在了橘猫面前，指腹蹭了蹭它的额头。

“你可以开始了。”Thor轻轻摸了摸橘猫的耳朵，“假如你不跟我走也没事，我总会回来看你的。”

他说完这话便不再出声，只等着橘猫做出反应。而令Thor惊喜的事情发生了。

众目睽睽之下，橘猫抬起爪子，肉垫轻轻按上了他的掌心。


End file.
